À la fin cela vaudra-t-il la peine ?
by Space-sheep the fandom trash
Summary: Et si mademoiselle Legourdin avait écouté mademoiselle Candy quand celle-ci s'est dénoncée à la place de Matilda. Cette fanfic est un peu un mix entre la comédie musicale, le film et le livre alors si vous ne connaissez pas l'une des trois versions n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions. ! Attention il y aura des scènes d'abus S alors si cela vous met mal à l'aise ne lisez pas !
1. Chapter 1

"C'est moi qui suis rentrée chez vous hier soir."

Mademoiselle legourdin se retourna lentement vers Jennifer Candy.

"Ah oui ? Vous avez fait ça mademoiselle Candy ?

\- O-Oui, je devais vous dem-

\- Ça ne m'étonne même pas de votre part !"

La géante se rapprocha de l'institutrice et lui saisit le poignet, elle se pencha ensuite vers son oreille et chuchota de manière à ce que personne à part l'intéressé ne puisse l'entendre.

"Ce soir, quand les cours seront finis, tu passera à mon bureau Jenny."

La jeune femme déglutit et acquiesça lentement.

Mademoiselle Legourdin sourit alors, d'un sourire incroyablement mauvais et Jenny ne put s'empêcher de regretter sa décision.

"BIEN ! La criminelle s'étant dénoncée vous n'aurez à subir d'aucun dommages collatéraux. Après tout, ce serait vraiment injuste que vous soyez punis à cause de l'idiotie de votre professeure. N'est-ce pas ?"

N'obtenant pas de réponse la directrice réitéra sa question :

"N'EST-CE PAS ?!"

Les enfants comprenant enfin qu'ils devaient répondre s'empressèrent donc

"Oui mademoiselle Legourdin."

La géante s'éloigna du groupe et partis vers la porte

"Vous pouvez faire votre cours Candy, j'aimerai bien dire que ce que vous savez faire de mieux est enseigner mais ce serait mentir car vous ne savez juste rien faire correctement, je vais donc m'abstenir."

Suite à ça elle partit et claqua violemment la porte.

Pendant quelque secondes personne n'osa bouger ou parler mais les enfants reprirent bien vite leurs esprits et commencèrent à pousser des soupirs de soulagement et à parler bruyamment.

Seule deux personnes restaient silencieuses, mademoiselle Candy et Matilda.

La petite fille fixait son institutrice, elle avait bien compris que la directrice lui avait dit quelque chose qui la perturbait profondément. Elle n'arrivait juste pas à deviner quoi.

Il fallut un peu plus de temps à mademoiselle Candy pour revenir à elle mais une fois que ce fut fait elle ne traîna pas.

"Bon, les enfants écoutez moi."

Tous se turent instantanément, prêt à écouter leur institutrice.

"Je suis sincèrement désolée que vous ayez eut à subir la colère de mademoiselle legourdin par ma faute…"

Une petite voix s'éleva au milieu des enfants, c'était Éric.

"Mais mademoiselle Candy, c'était pas de votre faute.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça Éric ?

\- On sait bien qu'en vrai tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était punir quelqu'un. Personne est rentré dans sa maison en vrai."

L'institutrice ne sut pas quoi répondre mais le petit garçon n'avait pas terminé.

"Bein oui, personne pourrait rentrer en plus, elle est protégée par des pièges à loups et des tas d'autres trucs comme des rayons Lazer. Paul a raconté à Rupert que un cousin d'un de ses amis il s'étaient déjà approché de la maison et qu'il avait failli mourir à cause d'un piège en s'approchant !"

Jenny ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant ce discours, elle était heureuse de voir que dans toute les horreurs qu'ils vivaient à l'école les enfants restaient quand même des enfants.

Une autre voix s'éleva ensuite.

"Moi on m'a dit qui y'avait des crocodiles dans le jardin !"

Et puis une autre

"Moi des ours !"

Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'une question fassent se taire tous les enfants et se tourner vers leur institutrice.

"Mais puisque vous êtes pas rentrée pourquoi vous avez dit que c'était vous alors ?

\- Je-"

Mademoiselle Candy chercha qui avait pu poser cette question et ses yeux se posèrent sur Lavender vers qui plusieurs regards convergeaient. C'était une question importante que la petite fille lui avait posée, elle devait donc faire attention à la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner.

" Et bien… Tu vois Lavender. Des fois quand une ou plusieurs personnes à qui tu tiens se retrouvent en difficulté il faut savoir les aider et parfois faire des sacrifices. Ce principe est le même si tu ne t'entends pas bien avec ces personnes évidemment, du moment que tu peux faire quelque chose, même la plus petite qui soit, fais-le. Peu de gens savent cela de nos jours."

Lavender s'approcha de l'institutrice et la serra dans ses petits bras.

Rupert dit alors la voix un peu chevrotante " Alors vous nous avez aider aujourd'hui ? Parce qu'on était en difficulté à cause de mademoiselle Legourdin ?"

Puis une fille du nom de Prudence parla elle aussi " Parce qu'elle nous auraient tous envoyés à l'étouffoir en pensant qu'on était allé chez elle ?"

L'enseignante adressa un de ses rares sourires aux enfants de sa classe. Certe ils n'étaient pas à proprement des génies comme Matilda. Mais ils étaient tous incroyables d'une manière ou d'une autre et malgré leur jeune âge ils avaient réussi à faire preuve d'assez de sagesse pour écouter ce qu'elle leur avait dit. Elle n'aimait pas faire comme tout ces parents qui surestiment leurs enfants mais elle adorait ce petit groupe qui, sans le savoir, éclairait ses journées dès l'instant où elle arrivait en cour.

"Oui. C'est ça."

La cloche sonnant la fin des cours retentit ce qui mit fin assez vite au moment car tous les enfants avaient envie de rentrer chez eux le plus vite possible, tous sauf une fillette. Matilda. Elle s'avança vers Mademoiselle Candy à petit pas.

"Mademoiselle Candy ?

\- Oui Matilda ?

\- Ma question va sûrement vous paraître indiscrète mais… Qu'est-ce que mademoiselle Legourdin vous a dit ?

\- Oh, euh…"

La jeune femme détourna le regard et commença à triturer les plis de sa jupe, habitude que Matilda avait maintenant assimilée au stress.

"Rien d'important en fait. Je dois l'aider après les cours… Dans son bureau. Je pense qu'elle va me rajouter du travail supplémentaire, tout ira bien tu n'as pas à t'en faire."

La petite fille avait plutôt l'impression que son institutrice essayait de se persuader elle même et cela ne la rassurait pas énormément.

"Est-ce que je vous attend ?

\- Je pense que tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi directement, je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps cela va prendre et je détesterais te faire patienter pendant plusieurs heures. Je te verrai demain à l'école.

\- Si vous le dites… À demain mademoiselle Candy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Donc ce chapitre est la principale raison de la note M de ma fanfiction, si l'histoire est notée de cette manière ce n'est pas pour rien alors si vous êtes mal à l'aise vis-à-vis des abus sexuels/viols, ou si cela peut vous déclancher n'importe quel problème ne lisez pas ce chapitre. Je ne veux pas que quiconque se retrouve mal à cause de cette histoire.**

**Voici une petite traduction des noms en version anglaise car je sais que la majorité des utilisateurs de sont plus apte à connaître celle-ci que la version française :**

**Mademoiselle Candy/Jennifer Candy : miss Honey/Jennifer Honey**

**Matilda Verdebois : Matilda Wormwood**

**Mademoiselle Legourdin/Agatha Legourdin : miss Trunchbull/Agatha Trunchbull**

**Anémone : Lavender (Why did they change her name ?)**

**(C'est la première fois pour moi que j'écris une scène comme celle-ci alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît)**

**Je ne glorifie en rien ce qui suit dans ce chapitre, les abus sexuels ne sont pas quelque chose que je cautionnent et ce qui est décrit ici n'est qu'une fiction même si des actes semblables arrivent malheureusement dans le monde de nos jours**

.

**/**

Jennifer Candy regrettait presque de s'être dénoncée à la place de Matilda cette après-midi dans sa classe, car une fois qu'elle dû sortir pour rejoindre sa tante, la jeune femme perdit soudain le peu de courage qu'elle avait réussi à rassembler. Elle passa beaucoup de temps à tergiverser devant la porte imposante du bureau avant de finalement réussir à toquer et d'être aussitôt invitée à entrer. L'imposant silhouette de la directrice l'accueillie une fois qu'elle fut dans la pièce.

"Tu en as prit du temps dis-moi."

La voix forte fit tressauter l'institutrice.

"J-J'avais des papiers à finir de ranger.Ça a prit plus de temps que je ne le pensais."

La grande femme se leva et commença à marcher vers Jenny, qui recula vers la porte fermée. Elle se retrouva vite collée dos à la cloison de bois.

"Tu as peur Jenny ?"

Agatha Legourdin se rapprocha à pas lents de sa nièce qui frissonna. Dire non aurait été un énorme mensonge et quelque chose de stupide alors elle s'abstint cette témérité inutile. En revanche dire oui n'aurait pas été une meilleure idée car Agatha détestait les trouillards. Jennifer ne dit donc rien et se contenta de regarder la femme avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

Une fois devant sa nièce, Agatha se pencha sur elle et la bloqua contre la porte. Elle lui saisit le menton avec force et lui releva la tête pour qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux.

"Tu as toujours été une froussarde…"

Son souffle chaud fit voler quelques mèches de cheveux de sa nièce.

" Mais apparemment tu peux faire des efforts quand il s'agit de sauver la mise à ton petit miracle.

\- J-Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.

\- Oh je crois au contraire que tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire."

La main droite de la directrice commença à courir le long du corps de Jenny qui se raidit au contact.

"S'il vous plaît…

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne… Ne faites pas ça, je ne… Il y a

des gens qui pourraient entendre !"

La jeune femme pleurait presque.

"Qui t'as demandé ton avis sur la question Jenny ?"

L'institutrice ne répondant pas immédiatement, Agatha en profita pour coller ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser sauvage et forcé donnait plus l'impression que la géante allait dévorer la frêle jeune femme.

"J'attends une réponse Jenny…

\- P-Personne ne l'a fait…

\- Bien. C'est aussi ce qui me semblait."

Agatha souleva sa nièce et la jeta sur son bureau. Jennifer eut le souffle coupé et une vive douleur éclata dans son dos. Elle n'eut pas réellement le temps d'y penser car celle qui l'avait expédié était déjà de retour au dessus d'elle et lui saisissait les cheveux, lui tirant par conséquent la tête en arrière et révélant son cou. Elle commença à l'embrasser et la mordre de manière brutale, lui tirant ainsi des gémissements de douleurs.

Une autre main déboutonna sa chemise et empoigna sans cérémonie sa poitrine.

"Depuis combien de temps n'avons nous pas fait ça Jenny ?"

L'intéressée ne put répondre car elle savait que si elle ouvrait la bouche elle commencerait à pleurer et crier ce qui ne ferait qu'empirer la situation, chose qu'elle ne voulait pas. Heureusement pour elle (si on pouvait vraiment le dire de cette manière), sa tante n'attendait pas réellement de réponse et au lieu de réitérer sa question elle préféra plutôt lâcher la tête de jenny, qui retomba violemment sur le bureau, et glisser sa main sous sa jupe.

La jeune femme voulait penser à autre chose, n'importe quoi qui la tiendrait éloignée de ce cauchemar mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit et à la place elle sentit la grande main de la directrice tâtonner pour lui arracher ses sous-vêtements. Ensuite… et bien ensuite ce ne fut plus qu'une vive douleur dans la partie inférieure de son corps.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait, elle avait dû endurer bien pire lorsqu'elle vivait encore avec sa tante, mais jamais elle ne pourrait s'habituer à la violence de la femme qui la dominait.

En sentant les doigts s'insérer à l'intérieur d'elle, elle ne pouvait même pas ressentir un semblant de plaisir,elle était juste dégoûtée et terrifiée. Cependant elle ne tenta pas de la repousser. La première raison était que cela était parfaitement inutile et n'arrangerait rien, au contraire. La seconde, elle savait que si elle laissait sa tante faire ce qu'elle voulait, Matilda ainsi que le reste des enfants n'auraient pas à subir son courroux. Ces deux raisons étaient donc suffisantes pour essayer d'être courageuse pour une fois, ou au moins pour endurer le supplice.

Soudain, Agatha commença à faire des vas-et-viens, allant toujours de plus en plus profondément. À un moment, elle inséra un doigt de plus, ce fut ce qu'il fallait pour faire craquer Jenny. Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, elle essaya de les retenir mais cela la fit pleurer encore plus. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer, il fallait qu'elle arrête ! Le mouvement s'arrêta un instant, ce n'était pas bon signe.

La directrice qui était quelques secondes auparavant occupée à mordiller l'épaule de Jenny s'était relevée et la regardait d'un air mauvais. Elle inséra encore un doigt dans le vagin de celle-ci et recommença ce qu'elle faisait avant de s'arrêter, mais plus fort encore. Cette fois s'en était trop, l'institutrice commença à crier. Une gifle violente lui fut assénée la faisant taire immédiatement.

Puis une voix chuchota à son oreille.

"Si j'étais toi je me tairais. Ce n'est pas toi qui disait tout à l'heure que quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre ? Tu es la seule à faire du bruit ici, alors ne me blâme pas si tu as des problèmes en sortant de mon bureau. Tu ne sais vraiment pas te retenir…"

Jenny s'empêcha donc de produire le moindre son, les seules choses qui quittèrent parfois ses lèvres furent des gémissements plaintifs. Elle serra le plus fort possible le rebord du bureau, au point que ses jointures blanchirent et qu'elle ne puisse plus sentir quoi que ce soit dans ses doigts.

Pendant ce temps sa tante continuait à se faire plaisir. Elle finit même par mordre sa nièce au sang à la base de son coup. Continuant sur sa lancée elle lécha la blessure et continua son chemin jusqu'à son oreille qu'elle mordilla aussi. Elle se lassa rapidement et revint à la poitrine de Jenny, qu'elle avait depuis longtemps dépouillée de son soutien-gorge. Elle prit entre ses doigts un mamelon qu'elle fit rouler et passa ses dents et sa langue sur l'autre, commençant à le sucer. Les actions d'Agatha n'étaient jamais douces, elle ne faisait rien pour plaire à la personne avec qui elle couchait, tout ce qui lui importait était ses propres désirs et la volonté de blesser Jenny.

Le temps passa beaucoup trop lentement pour la jeune femme. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait se briser en deux si mademoiselle legourdin continuait ainsi, et peut-être était-ce plus qu'une impression, mais elle ne le saurait pas de sitôt car la géante s'arrêta. Elle sortit lentement ses doigts de l'intimité de Jenny qui pût constater avec horreur qu'ils étaient recouvert de sang, son sang.

La directrice les observa quelques secondes, dégoûtée, mais au lieu de crier et de frapper Jenny, elle lui retira sa chemise et s'essuya dedans, laissant donc de grosses taches rouges visibles.

"Lèche."

Jennifer encore tremblante et sous le choc après ce qui venait de lui arriver pensa ne pas avoir bien compris.

"Je-Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter."

Elle lui ouvrit la bouche et l'étouffa presque avec sa main. Sentir le goût de son propre sang mélangé avec tout un tas d'autres choses qui la faisait rougir rien qu'en y pensant n'était clairement pas agréable. L'institutrice tenta de repousser le corps massif devant elle mais tout ce qu'elle y gagna fut de se faire étrangler. Les gros doigts de mademoiselle Legourdin s'enfoncèrent lentement dans sa gorge écrasant sa trachée et lui causant une douleur atroce. Elle commença à s'étouffer et crachotta en essayant d'inspirer de l'air. Elle fut finalement relâchée et s'écrasa au sol en un petit tas toussotant.

"C'est désespérant à quel point tu es faible, toutes ces années avec moi ne t'auront même pas endurcie. Peut-être que si tu étais restée mes efforts auraient enfin portés leurs fruits, mais j'en doute… Tu n'as jamais été rien d'autre qu'un échec cuisant après tout. D'ailleurs, c'est sûrement de ta faute si ton père s'est suicidé."

Cette dernière réplique fut comme un coup de pied asséné dans l'estomac de miss Honey.

"P-Puis-je y aller maintenant ?"

Sa voix était faible et rauque.

Agatha la regarda de haut en bas s'arrêtant sur sa poitrine dénudée pendant un temps certain, faisant rougir de honte la jeune femme.

"Dépêche-toi."

Elle se hâta de remettre ses sous-vêtements ainsi que sa chemise.

Elle faillit tomber en se relevant car la douleur entre ses jambes n'était pas partie, elle avait même empirée. Ne se laissant pas démonter elle continua cependant son chemin jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvrit, puis elle sortit dans le couloir sans un mot pour la directrice qui était déjà en train remplir des papiers à son bureau et l'ignorait complètement.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce chapitre, j'ai eu de très gros problèmes avec la connexion internet chez moi et je n'ai donc pas pu mettre en ligne ce que j'avais écrit.**_

_**Mais bon, malgrés ça j'ai quand même pu finir l'histoire et j'essaierai donc de poster le dernier chapitre relativement vite !**_

_**En tout cas voici le chapitre trois, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans celui-ci mais ce ne sera pas trop mal pour reprendre, sur-ce, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

En marchant dans un couloir de l'école, Jenny vit son reflet dans une vitre. On aurait dit une femme battue avec sa chemise couverte de sang, la marque de gifle sur sa joue droite et son cou couvert de bleus. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de remonter le col de son vêtement pour masquer ses meurtrissures mais ce fut peine perdue.

C'est donc accoutrée de la sorte qu'elle rentra chez elle, le pas traînant.

Une fois dans sa maison, elle fit tomber son sac au sol et s'effondra juste à côté. Sa respiration était sifflante, la sensation de brûlure entre ses jambes n'avait fait que s'intensifier pendant le trajet et elle se sentait incapable de se relever maintenant.

Des pensées parasites envahirent son esprit: les évènements dans le bureau, la mort de son père, la période où elle avait vécue avec Agatha Legourdin.

Puis ce fut trop, des larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues. Elle savait que ce qu'elle avait fait était pour le bien de Matilda et des autres enfants et que de toute manière elle n'aurait pas pu se défendre contre sa tante, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se répéter qu'elle aurait dû lutter contre elle. Essayer quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Au lieu de quoi elle s'était laissée faire docilement, elle l'avait laissé violer son intimité sans se débattre, encore une fois. Elle se sentait pathétique et faible, ces deux mots étaient ceux que sa tante n'avait cessé de lui attribuer durant toute sa vie, et la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être d'accord avec elle.

Elle n'était qu'une misérable chose qui ne méritait pas d'exister.

Au bout de quelques minutes la fatigue et la tristesse eurent raison d'elle et elle tomba dans un sommeil sans rêves.

…

Ce fut un rayon de soleil qui réveilla Jenny le lendemain matin. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux lentement. Pendant quelques instants elle put profiter de la sensation de calme et de sérénité dans laquelle elle baignait, mais cela fut de courte durée car elle fut bientôt rattrapée par la dure réalité.

Se levant trop rapidement elle étouffa un petit gémissement de douleur. Son entrejambe lui faisait moins mal que la veille mais dire qu'elle n'y ressentait plus la moindre douleur aurait été un mensonge. Elle avait également mal au dos, aux épaules, et un peu partout en fait. Dormir sur une surface dure, comme elle l'avait dit à Matilda, était peut-être sain, mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait que ce soit incroyablement inconfortable. Elle se traîna plus qu'elle ne marcha vers la cuisine, pas pour manger car elle n'avait pas faim et de toute façon il fallait qu'elle économise la nourriture, mais pour voir quelle heure il était. La cuisine était la seule pièce possédant une horloge dans la petite maison.

En levant les yeux vers le vieux cadran fissuré, elle blêmit.

Il était presque 11 heures du matin, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était en retard de 3 heures.

Elle marcha aussi vite qu'elle le put vers la porte d'entrée, prête à se rendre à l'école, mais elle s'arrêta net avant de franchir le seuil.

Jennifer Candy n'avait pas de miroir chez elle. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à en acheter un car cela lui reviendrait trop cher et également car elle ne supportait pas de voir son propre reflet. Mais elle n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir dans quel état elle se trouvait et quelle impression elle ferait si elle débarquait ainsi à l'école.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle sortit dans le jardin, contourna la maisonnette et attrapa un seau contre un mur. Elle accrocha l'anse à la corde du petit puit en pierre qui lui servait dès qu'elle avait besoin d'eau, et le jeta dans le trou. Après qu'un "plop" sonore se soit fait entendre, elle remonta le seau avec son contenu et rentra de nouveau dans la maison.

Tout en faisant chauffer l'eau pour se laver elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment ses élèves allaient. De toute sa carrière d'enseignante elle n'avait jamais été en retard et n'avait jamais raté un seul jour, et c'était précisément pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait pour les enfants dans ces situations.

Quand l'eau fut à une bonne température, elle porta le seau péniblement ainsi qu'un gobelet dans la pièce qui lui servait pour se laver.

Elle se déshabilla, plongea le gobelet dans l'eau et se rinça. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle se sécha et s'habilla en vitesse.

Après avoir récupéré ses affaires de cour, elle enroula délicatement autour de son cou l'écharpe de son père pour masquer les bleus que sa tante lui avait fait.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment oser porter cette écharpe, et maintenant qu'elle le faisait, c'était pour cacher la douleur que cette femme atroce lui avait infligé. Cela ne fit que baisser le moral de Jenny encore plus, mais elle se ressaisit, pensant à ses élèves.

Cette fois, elle sortit pour de bon de chez elle.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'école était en fait plutôt long quand on devait le faire à pieds dans son état, et cela laissa à la jeune femme tout le temps de culpabiliser. Elle n'avait cessé de penser à Matilda tout du long. La petite fille savait que quelque chose clochait hier avec la directrice, bien sûr Jenny l'avait rassurée, lui disant que tout irait bien. Mais comment pourrait elle espérer que la fille ferait au moins semblant de croire ses mensonges aujourd'hui alors qu'elle avait tellement de retard, que son visage était encore plus marqué par la fatigue qu'à l'accoutumée et qu'elle peinait ostensiblement à marcher ?

"Heureusement", elle se retrouva face à la silhouette imposante de l'école sans même s'en rendre compte ce qui coupa court au flot de pensées incessant.

Inspirant un grand coup, elle franchit les grilles menaçantes, se préparant au pire.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Et voici le dernier chapitre ! Je dois encore m'excuser pour mon retard… Pour faire court : j'avais perdu ce chapitre et il a fallut que je le réécrive entièrement ce qui n'a pas été très drôle et m'a plus déprimé qu'autre chose ! :'-| **_

_**Aussi j'ai un peu une impression d'histoire ratée avec cette fanfiction… C'est sûrement lié au fait que j'écrive les chapitres la nuit (le seul moment où j'ai du temps pour moi en fait) quand je suis épuisée mais que je n'arrive pas à dormir. (^^')**_

_**Je tiens a m'excuser pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe, etc, je n'ai pas de beta et même si je relis j'ai tendance à ne pas voir certaines erreurs.**_

_**En tout cas ce n'est pas ma dernière fanfiction de Matilda car j'ai d'autres idées d'histoires plus courtes et un peu moins trash pour ce fandom. Sur-ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

Jenny ouvrit doucement la porte de sa salle de classe après avoir toqué pour signaler sa présence. Le spectacle qu'elle découvrit à l'intérieur la fit se figer sur place.

Devant le tableau, se tenait debout mademoiselle Legourdin, une main sur la hanche, l'autre agitant en l'air la pauvre Lavender qu'elle tenait par le col de sa chemise.

" Sale vermine ignorante, tu ne sais donc rien à rien ! Combien de temps cela va-t'il te prendre pour comprendre que sept fois sept ne font pas soixante-dix-sept mais quarante-neuf ?!

\- Mais on a pas encore étudié la table des sept je ne le savais pas !

\- Répète ce que je te dis au lieu de raconter des sottises ! Je suis sûre que vous avez vu la table des sept !"

La géante tourna sa tête vers mademoiselle Candy et un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage déjà effrayant.

" Mademoiselle Candy ! Je pensais que vous ne viendriez jamais, combien d'heures de retard ? Dites-moi.

\- T-trois mademoiselle Legourdin… Mais-

\- Et pourquoi avez-vous trois heures de retard, mademoiselle Candy ?

\- Je ne me suis pas réveillée à temps ce matin..."

Une raison aussi puérile fit rougir de honte l'institutrice, mais elle ne se laissa pas submerger par le sentiment. Elle savait que c'était tout ce qu'attendait sa tante, de plus c'était de la faute de celle-ci si elle était dans cette état pitoyable et s'était réveillée si tard.

Son ton était, elle l'éspérait du moins, plus ferme quand elle reprit la parole.

" Voulez-vous bien lâcher Lavender ?

\- Vous parlez de cette vilaine petite punaise ?"

Elle dit cela en désignant du menton la pauvre petite fille suspendue en l'air.

" Je crois que ça ne va pas être possible, Candy. Tant qu'elle ne sera pas capable de me donner la réponse à cette simple multiplication qu'est sept fois sept, elle ne posera pas ses petits pieds sur le sol."

Lavender cria alors d'une petite voix aiguë la réponse :

" Quarante-neuf ! Sept fois sept font quarante-neuf !

\- Tu vois que tu peux y arriver quand tu le veux, vermine."

Mademoiselle Legourdin lâcha la petite fille qui s'écrasa en tremblant sur le sol. Elle se releva et regagna rapidement sa place.

Mademoiselle Candy la suivit du regard et finit par poser ses yeux sur Matilda car sa place était juste derrière celle de Lavender.

La fille aux cheveux bruns la fixait en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, elle avait l'air inquiet. Jenny lui fit un petit sourire rapide pour lui dire que tout allait bien.

Elle se tourna ensuite face à la directrice qui la regardait elle aussi.

" Mademoiselle Candy, savez-vous que d'habitude ce n'est pas mon devoir de m'occuper de votre classe lorsque vous êtes absente ?

\- Oui, mademoiselle Legourdin.

\- Alors pourquoi ai-je dû m'en charger, dites-moi ?

\- Je l'ignore, mademoiselle Legourdin.

\- Et bien je vais vous le dire ! La raison est très simple : comme vous êtes une incapable vous n'avez pas été capable de prévenir l'établissement que vous auriez du retard ! Nous aurions pu prendre des mesures, mais à cause de votre bêtise j'ai dû me coltiner ces sales gamins répugnants !

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée, mademoiselle Legourdin, mais je ne pouvais pas vous prévenir avant car comme je vous l'ai dit je dormais. Il était pas conséquent impossible que je vous appelle pendant mon sommeil"

Quelques élèves rirent discrètement mais ils se turent vite en voyant le regard meurtrier que leur lança la directrice.

" Ne soyez pas impertinente, Candy ! Vous savez très bien qui fait la loi ici, et si vous continuez comme ça vous risquez d'avoir de très gros ennuis !"

Elle s'approcha d'un pas menaçant de la pauvre jeune femme qui se tenait la plus droite possible essayant de ne pas s'évanouir de peur. Soudain un garçon se leva et commença à crier :

"La craie ! La craie bouge toute seule !"

La directrice se retourna vivement, prête à faire taire le gamin mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à crier elle se figea. La craie bougeait effectivement. Mieux, elle flottait en l'air comme si une main invisible la tenait.

Elle commença à écrire :

"Agatha…"

En voyant son prénom sur le tableau noir, Mademoiselle Legourdin blêmit. Malheureusement pour elle ce n'était pas fini, ce n'était même que le tout début.

Les quelques minutes qui suivirent furent surréalistes et seulement deux personnes comprirent ce qui se passait : Matilda et Jenny.

Alors qu'au tableau les menaces proférées sous le nom de Magnus s'inscrivaient et que Mademoiselle Legourdin laissait s'échapper un cri étranglé tout ça sous le brouhaha émerveillé des élèves, mademoiselle Candy ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de la petite fille qu'elle savait à l'origine de toute cette agitation.

Elle fixait avec une concentration intense le tableau et se tenait extrêmement droite sur sa chaise. On aurait plus dit une peinture qu'un être vivant.

Un bruit sourd retentit dans la salle qui devint d'un seul coup silencieuse.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître: mademoiselle Legourdin s'était évanouie, et c'était elle qui, en tombant au sol, avait produit ce bruit.

Les élèves ainsi que mademoiselle Candy s'approchèrent tous lentement et silencieusement de la directrice. L'institutrice s'agenouilla à côté de sa tante et la fixa d'un regard contenant tellement d'émotions différentes, qu'il serait impossible de dire exactement ce qu'elle ressentait à l'instant présent. Puis d'une voix lointaine, elle demanda aux enfants d'aller chercher quelqu'un pour s'occuper de mademoiselle Legourdin. Deux élèves volontaires sortirent en courant de la salle de classe.

Nigel, pendant ce temps là, était allé prendre le pichet d'eau sur le bureau de Jenny et se tenait maintenant à côté de celle-ci en regardant la géante évanouie avec colère.

" Mon père dit que l'eau froide, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour réveiller quelqu'un qui s'est évanoui."

Et sur ces sages paroles, il renversa l'intégralité du récipient qu'il avait entre ses mains sur la tête de la directrice.

Après cela, cinq professeurs ainsi que l'infirmière de l'école arrivèrent et emportèrent mademoiselle Legourdin à l'infirmerie.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, mademoiselle Candy alla trouver Lavender. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la petite fille, si délicatement et doucement pour ne pas risquer de lui faire mal, que celle-ci faillit ne pas la remarquer.

"Comment vas-tu, Lavender ?"

La fillette haussa les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas exactement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Et bien… j'ai un peu mal au cou, mais à part ça tout va bien, je pense. Je suis surtout soulagée en fait.

\- Parce que mademoiselle Legourdin ne fais plus la classe ?

\- Oui, mais surtout parce que vous êtes là. On s'est tous inquiétés, vous savez ? Surtout Matilda, si vous aviez vu dans quel état elle était ce matin… elle était tellement pâle…"

Jenny chercha instinctivement des yeux la petite fille brune, elle la vit encore assise à son bureau, l'air étrangement serein.

Elle mourrait d'envie d'aller la rejoindre, de la prendre dans ses bras et de la remercier pour ce qu'elle avait fait, mais pour le moment elle devait s'occuper des autres enfants.

La jeune femme focalisa de nouveau son attention sur Lavender et lui fit un doux sourire rassurant.

"Vous n'auriez pas dû vous inquiéter, tu sais. Il n'y avait aucune raison que quelque chose de grave me soit arrivé. En revanche, je suis tellement désolée de vous avoir laissé seuls à la merci de mademoiselle Legourdin…

\- C'est pas si grave, au final tout est bien qui finit bien."

Mademoiselle Candy n'en était pas si sûre. Après tout, sa tante pouvait revenir d'un instant à l'autre et déterminer sur un coup de tête que tout ce qui c'était passé n'était qu'un stratagème monté par un, ou plusieurs élèves. Ou encore se remettre de l'expérience et se venger arbitrairement sur quelqu'un qu'elle détestait. Une ribambelle d'autres scénarios tous plus effrayants les uns que les autres défila à toute vitesse dans l'esprit de Jenny, mais elle réussit à revenir à la réalité avant que sa panique intérieure ne la fasse s'évanouir.

"Je vais un peu mieux maintenant, je pense que je vais aller rejoindre les autres. Merci d'avoir parlé avec moi mademoiselle Candy !

\- Oh euh, de rien."

Lavender s'éloigna en trottinant pour retrouver Amanda et deux autres élèves qui discutaient.

Voulant juste être seule pour le moment, Jenny pris une profonde inspiration et s'adressa à ses élèves :

"Après toutes ces émotions je pense que vous pouvez tous aller jouer dans la cour de récréation jusqu'à la prochaine classe."

Peut-être était-ce égoïste et peu responsable de laisser les enfants livrés à eux-mêmes juste pour être tranquille, mais la jeune femme ne se sentait pas prête à faire cours pour le moment.

En tout cas, les enfants ne s'en soucièrent pas et sortirent de la classe en bavardant joyeusement. Certains sourirent à mademoiselle Candy, qui s'était dirigée vers le tableau pour l'effacer.

Quand tout le monde fut sorti, elle se retourna et réalisa qu'elle n'était en fait pas seule.

Matilda s'était arrêtée devant elle avant de sortir de la salle de classe et la regardait de ses grands yeux noirs. Pendant quelques instants elles restèrent toutes deux là où elles étaient sans dire un mot, à se fixer. Puis jenny tomba à genoux et Matilda se jeta dans ses bras. La jeune femme la serra contre elle avec force. Elle pris délicatement le visage de la petite fille dans entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur son front, puis elle ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

"Je ne sais même pas comment te dire à quel point je te suis reconnaissante."

La petite fille ne répondit pas mais elle resserra son étreinte.

Un silence agréable s'installa, cependant il ne dura pas très longtemps car Matilda mit fin au moment en se retirant très délicatement de l'étreinte.

Elle fronçait légèrement les sourcils.

" Je me suis inquiétée ce matin… Pourquoi étiez-vous en retard ? Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec mademoiselle Legourdin ?"

L'institutrice ferma les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas mentir à la fillette, elle était beaucoup trop maline pour croire à ses mensonges. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire la vérité non plus…

" Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a fait ?

\- Elle…"

Jenny marqua une pose, réfléchissant à comment elle pourrait cacher le maximum d'informations.

" Elle a été… comment dire… ça ne c'est pas très bien passé hier soir.

\- Elle vous a blessée ?

\- Disons qu'elle n'a pas été très tendre."

Jenny se força à faire un petit sourire, mais on aurait plus dit une grimace tellement il était douloureux.

Matilda savait que son institutrice lui cachait quelque chose, ce n'était pas la peine d'être un génie pour le deviner, mais elle ignorait s'il fallait ou non découvrir ce que c'était.

Elle réfléchit une poignée de secondes puis elle attrapa délicatement le bout de l'écharpe que Jenny avait au cou.

" C'est l'écharpe de votre père…

\- Hum… oui ?

\- Vous devez mourir de chaud là-dessous."

La petite fille n'essayait pas de manipuler son institutrice en lui faisant croire qu'elle ne comprenait pas les raisons qui la poussaient à porter l'écharpe. En fait, elle voulait lui dire que de toute manière elle savait que quelque chose de grave était arrivé et qu'elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour son état.

Jenny compris et soupira doucement en fermant les yeux.

" Ça ne s'est pas bien passé du tout hier, voilà pourquoi je la porte aujourd'hui.

\- Vous pouvez l'enlever vous savez ?

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, Matilda. Tu as déjà fait tellement pour moi et tu es encore si jeune, tu ne devrais pas avoir à t'occuper de tous mes problèmes.

\- Mais je veux vous aider. Je vous suis tellement reconnaissante, vous savez ?

\- Pourquoi ça ?"

Jenny semblait vraiment surprise en posant cette question. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait imaginé que quelqu'un puisse lui dire cela.

" Vous êtes la première personne à m'avoir écouté et comprise. Vous avez été si gentille avec moi. Vous m'avez même cru quand je vous ai dit que j'avais des pouvoirs, même si il a fallu vous faire une démonstration. Et même en voyant ça vous m'avez traité de la même manière qu'avant, vous n'avez pas été effrayée, au contraire, vous avez voulu m'aider à comprendre pourquoi je possède ces dons. Vous m'avez aussi fait confiance en me racontant votre histoire.

De toute ma vie, personne ne m'a traité comme ça à part vous. Voilà pourquoi je veux vous aider, parce que vous m'avez aidé dès le premier jour quand vous avez prêté attention à moi en cours."

Jenny ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette déclaration passionnée. Elle avait beau chercher ses mots dans sa tête, aucune réponse ne pouvait exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait.

Une larme coula furtivement sur sa joue qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle attrapa simplement les extrémités de son écharpe et la retira de son cou pour révéler les ecchymoses.

Matilda grimaça en voyant l'état de sa professeure. Elle savait que mademoiselle Legourdin avait battue cette dernière lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, elle l'avait compris elle même grâce à son récit. Ayant lu un tas de livres, elle avait vu des situations qui pouvaient se rapprocher de celle de la jeune femme, cependant elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un adulte puisse subir les mêmes traitements que les jeunes enfants dans ces histoires.

La petite fille attrapa les mains de Jenny et les serra doucement.

"Ça va aller. Elle ne fera plus de mal maintenant, ni à vous, ni à personne d'autre. Je vous le promet."

Jenny fondit en larmes. Elle savait que c'était stupide, puéril, déraisonnable voire humiliant, pour une femme de son âge, mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher les larmes de ruisseler sur ses joues.

Elle serra les poings en enfonçant profondément ses ongles dans sa peau pour se forcer à arrêter mais cela ne fonctionna pas.

Matilda reprit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la serra contre elle.

Elle continua à lui répéter que les choses allaient s'arranger et qu'il fallait qu'elle soit forte.

Au bout de quelques minutes Jenny s'était calmée et après un dernier reniflement elle releva la tête et parla d'une voix enrouée.

"Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû agir comme ça. S'il te plaît oublie ça et faisons comme si rien ne c'était passé.

\- Non, je ne veux pas.

\- P-Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que, au contraire, beaucoup de choses se sont passées et qu'il ne faut pas les oublier. Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser pour avoir pleurer, ce n'est pas à vous de vous excuser d'ailleurs, c'est mademoiselle Legourdin qui devrait faire cela.

\- Mais je n'aurais pas dû me laisser aller comme ça…

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, je pense que vous en aviez besoin. Maintenant en revanche, il va vous falloir être encore plus forte qu'avant et vous relever."

Se faire donner des conseils de vie par une petite fille de cinq ans n'était sûrement pas une situation dans laquelle Jennifer aurait imaginé se retrouver à peine quelques semaines auparavant, mais cela lui paraissait presque normal maintenant. Un sourire illumina son visage encore trempé de larmes.

"Oui, tu as raison. Merci beaucoup Matilda. Je sais que pour une fille de ton âge tu dois te préoccuper d'énormément de choses, alors je vais faire en sorte qu'à partir de maintenant tu n'aie aucune raison de t'inquiéter pour ta professeure un peu perdue. Ça te fera toujours un souci de moins, et pour être honnête, je préfèrerai tellement pouvoir plus t'aider plutôt que l'inverse.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, vous avez déjà fait beaucoup pour moi…

\- Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas continuer."

Le visage de la fillette s'illumina et un sourire immense s'étira sur ses lèvres. Depuis le peu de temps qu'elle connaissait Matilda, jamais Jenny ne l'avait vu afficher autant de joie.

Elle se releva et tendit sa main à l'enfant qui l'attrapa sans hésitation.

"Peut-être que nous pourrions aller rejoindre les autres dans la cour pour le moment. Je pense que nous avons aussi méritées une petite pause.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous."

Elles sortirent toutes deux de la salle et alors qu'elles marchaient dans les couloirs, Jenny ne put empêcher un souvenir de faire surface. En fait, c'était plus une question qu'elle s'était souvent posée qu'un souvenir.

Pendant une grande partie de sa vie elle s'était fréquemment demandée si tout ce qu'elle endurait valait la peine d'être vécu. Si à la fin elle trouverait quelque chose qui arriverait à lui faire oublier les horreurs qu'elle avait vécu et vivait toujours.

Et alors qu'elle tenait la main de Matilda et n'avait pas à se soucier de sa tante, elle se dit que peut-être elle avait trouvée la réponse à sa question, et que celle-ci était affirmative. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier ce que mademoiselle Legourdin lui avait fait, mais elle ferait tout son possible pour surmonter la douleur qu'elle lui avait infligée.

Après avoir pleinement réalisé ce fait, Jenny sourit. Ce n'était pas son sourire le plus éclatant, mais il illumina son visage d'espoir.


End file.
